


Of unanswered Messages & Answered Ones

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: SephReno Series [4]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He wasnt sure if this was some soft of sleep deprived hallucination, or a cruel dream of his. But after so long, he hoped the message he got was real.
Relationships: Reno/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: SephReno Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Of unanswered Messages & Answered Ones

_**F** rom Reno:_   
_You havent answered in three days. Not even my calls. People tell me you've locked yourself in a room and wont listen to anyone or talk to anyone...I dont know what's going on, or why whatever is happening is happening. But...please, can you call me when you can? I need to know your okay._

_**From Reno:** _   
_ They told me you died, that you burned down an entire village, killed everyone in it. They said you were taken down by some infantryman, that you killed Zack. Please tell me it's not true. Tell me its Shinra covering up a story that you and Zack deserted Shinra. Please.  _

_**From Reno:** _   
_Its been a few months and I keep texting hoping that someday that you'll respond. I keep hoping your seeing these and that you'll call or message me back. Rude finds it unhealthy. Tseng doesnt even know...we lost so many Turks you know, the same time that whole shit with you happened. Only Rude, Tseng and myself are left...we were to be executed but Rufus Shinra spoke for us and saved us...guess it doesnt matter much to me. I hope your okay._

_**From Reno:** _   
_ Its been what? Three years now? Its...god this job is such shit. The people in this company are shit. Very few people make this shit worth it. You made it worth it, Rude makes it worth it, Tseng makes it worth it. Why did you do that? Why did you let me think you gave a shit? Why didnt you reach out to me? Why did you ignore me? Why didn't you let me in like I let you in? Well fuck you, fuck you and the shit you made me feel. Who needs love anyway? What does that crap get you other then trouble? I'm tired. I'm tired of texting, I'm tired of having the stupid, childish hope that your going to respond. Well I am done. I am done thinking your going to magically come back, I'm done waiting and wasting my goddamn time. Consider this the last time you hear from me. Good riddance you bastard.  _

_**From Reno:** _   
_ I...I dropped the sector 7 plate. The entire fucking thing without so much as a how do you do. Guess I'm no better then you now, huh? I...I didnt want to, neither did Rude. But we didnt have a choice...the screams, the sound of the alarms. So many kids, elderly and young adults just... rushed to death. Even as morning came we could still smell the smoke, see the fires, could still hear people calling out for their loved ones, watched as some kids sobbed their eyes out next to the crushed body of their friends or parents. Gods the smell of death...pretty sure that smell is stuck to my clothes and skin now. God what kind of monster am I to have gone along with this plan? Makes me wonder...whose worse between the both of us, Seph.....you, or me? At least you seemed to be after everyone....I just targeted the people Shinra told me to. I feel sick, my hands won't stop shaking, I can't sleep. I cant settle down, I feel on edge, I feel so....off my rocker. They got Rude and i on watch ya know? Guess they're scared we're gonna off ourselves or fear that we're gonna talk about what really happened, who really did it.  _

_**From Reno:** _   
_I don't even know why I'm doing this again when I said I wouldn't...but goddamn it I need to vent to someone- even if its you...your gone and you arent coming back. I've accepted that....but I need you, I've needed you for so long now....but then again you needed me too, or at least you needed someone there for you and you didnt have that...god I failed you didnt i? I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. I told ya that you shouldn't have settled for a Slum Rat. You could have done so much better, you could have had someone stronger as your lover but instead you settled for my dumbass...I'm sorry. Gods I'm so sorry for it, I'm sorry for not doing more to get a hold of you. I'm sorry for dropping the plate. I'm sorry, Seph. I'm so sorry._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _ **From Seph:**_  
 _You needn't apologize to me. But you also needn't allow this guilt to eat you alive as it is now. Be strong, my Deadly one, my Fire._


End file.
